Looking Good
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: 'So you just turned me into Hedwig Robinson while I was asleep' Makeup artist!Kurt practices on his only available model: a sleeping Blaine.


Kurt was freaking out by now.

He'd been pacing the floor of their living room while trying to come up with a solution for half an hour now and it just didn't work.

He has his first big job as a makeup artist in a week and he really needed to practice on someone but so far everybody he'd called had refused to help him or was "too busy".

He let out a frustrated huff and walked into the bedroom, hoping his husband could help him figure something out. 'Blaine, can you he-'

He stopped when he saw Blaine was asleep. He'd been wondering where Blaine had gone after his shower half an hour ago but honestly, his makeup crisis was more important right now.

 _He's asleep and he isn't what you'd call a light sleeper_ , Kurt thought after a moment of shamelessly staring at his beautiful husband as he remembered a time when he tried to wake Blaine up but it didn't work. Only for Blaine to sleepily ask him 'Why didn't you wake me?' after he woke up four hours later that day.

He came closer to the bed, a wicked smile spread across Kurt's face when he looked down at Blaine who was sprawled out on top of their duvet, only dressed in the towel he'd wrapped around his waist in the bathroom, and took in all of his features.

 _Eyebrows need a lot of work, no fake eyelashes are needed, cheekbones are perfect, plump lips looking yummy as ever… Oh this, this is gonna be good,_ Kurt thought as he grabbed his makeup kit and portfolio from the dresser and set them down onto the bed. He crawled up on the bed and kneeled next to Blaine's head.

He looked at the picture he had printed out and put into his portfolio, saving the spot for when he had a picture of his finished work. He grabbed the gluestick and got to work on Blaine's eyebrows. He might get killed for it later but at least he got to see his husband in makeup before that, which was a bonus point.

When Blaine's eyebrows were finally glued down, covered and drawn back on, Kurt moved on to the eyeshadow and mascara.

God, Kurt loved those eyelashes and while he applied the mascara he could see how they looked even longer now. _Perfect,_ he thought as he sat back on his heels and looked at his handiwork.

Everything went fine while Kurt applied the blush but as soon as Kurt set the lipstick to Blaine's plump lips it went downhill. Blaine stirred and let out a quiet moan. 'K'rt?'

 _Oh shit, he's waking up!_ 'Shh, I'm here, Blainey,' he cooed, continuing to put red lipstick on his husband's lips, 'Just go back to sleep, okay?'

'M'kay,' Blaine mumbled and turned his head to the right to get more comfortable. And he would've succeeded if Kurt hadn't gasped 'No!', startling him awake.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked sleepily, concern evident in his voice, 'W-what's wrong, sweetheart? Are you okay?'

Kurt watched how Blaine clumsily sat up and wanted to run his hands over his face. 'No!' he said, dropping the lipstick that was still in his hand in favor of grabbing Blaine's wrists and pulling them away from his face, 'You'll ruin the makeup.' He clasped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said it but it was too late, he realized by the shocked expression on Blaine's face.

'Makeup?' Blaine asked and his eyes widened, 'You put makeup on me?!'

Kurt bit his lip when Blaine got off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, mumbling something under his breath. 'I-I just needed someone to practice on and none of the girls wanted to help me and you were asleep so-'

'Oh my God, Kurt!' Blaine gasped from the bathroom.

Kurt walked into the bathroom too, seeing Blaine looking at his own reflection with wide eyes. 'I'm sorry,' Kurt said, 'I just… I didn't know what else to do.'

'So you just turned me into Hedwig Robinson while I was asleep?' Blaine asked with a high-pitched voice, turning around to face Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the ground in shame, avoiding Blaine's eyes. 'I thought you wouldn't wake up until I was finished,' he said, biting his bottom lip again, 'I-I shouldn't have done it. I-I was going to wipe it off after I took a picture, I swear. Please, don't be mad at me?'

Oh, but Blaine wants to be mad. Deep down he wants to be angry at Kurt but he just can't, seeing how tears were welling up in his husband's eyes. 'Don't cry, sweetheart,' Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and put his arms around him with a sigh, 'Of course I'm not mad.'

'Really?' Kurt asked, letting out a relieved sigh and looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt who looked so small in his arms right now. He nodded. 'Although I would've liked a warning first so I could at least throw on a pair of sweats,' he said, looking down at the towel still wrapped around his waist, making Kurt chuckle, and continued, 'I'm not mad at you. The makeup is amazing, you really really really nailed it and I'm so very proud of my own private little makeup artist.'

Kurt smiled and ducked his head. When he looked up to meet Blaine's eyes again, he saw how he was looking down at his lips and smiled when he figured out what Blaine was thinking. 'You know you can kiss me, right? The lipstick is stain proof, it won't smudge.'

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss his husband, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Kurt giggled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled back after a long moment. 'Do you still want to take that picture of me?' he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Kurt hesitated for a second and nodded. 'I-If you're okay with that.'

Blaine nodded. 'I'm okay with that.'

Kurt grinned, walking out of the bathroom to get his camera. When he came back, Blaine was back in the bedroom, changed in a pair of sweatpants. They laughed while Blaine posed differently in every picture and when their little photoshoot was over, they retreated back into the bathroom to wipe the makeup off of Blaine's face.

'Don't be surprised if you wake up completely covered in makeup one day,' Blaine grinned, his eyes closed as Kurt wiped the eyeshadow off his eyelids, 'My revenge will be sweet.'

Kurt snickered. 'I don't think I want to see pictures of that afterwards.'

Blaine peered one eye open. 'You might not but I do,' he grinned.

Later that day, Blaine stood next to Kurt as he added a new photo to his portfolio: Blaine imitating Hedwig's most famous pose with next to it a close-up of Blaine's face.

They were by far the best pictures in Kurt's portfolio.


End file.
